Erebor
Erebor is a small Biome situated around The Lonely Mountain which was released as a terrain generation in beta 23. It is a mountainous biome with lots of pine or spruce trees. It currently features mainly just hill biomes, although in the future it will be populated with Durin's Folk and the Bardings or People of Dale. It isn't the most entertaining biome to visit at the moment, but in the future it will be great. As far as we know it has normal ore generation however this may change due to the fact it was supposedly a great place for gold and jewels to be mined. Hopfully it will be better in future but for know please just sit there being blown away by the Lonely Mountain's generation. Currently only Gundabad Orcs and farm animals spawn here. History Erebor was a dwarven kingdom founded by Thrain I, a dwarven Lord from the Grey Mountains. At first it was just a very rough settlement but soon after the discovery of gold and gems throughout the mountain the kingdom began to flourish, and in the mines they found it the heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. Thrain named it the King's Jewel as a sign of his right to rule. But later the kingdom was abandoned for many years. But Thrain's desendant Thror returned with a great host of durin's folk to the mountain reclaiming the King's Jewel and the mountain flourished, bringing peace and trade to all the lands near, Esgaroth, Dale, the Woodland Realm and Dorwinion all flourished under Thror's rule. But soon after darkness came on these lands and Thror became obsessed by his hoard of treasure. On one windy day, they heard the pines creaking on the mountain side it seemed like a hurricane, but it wasn't a hurricane, it was Smaug, the chiefest and greatest of calamities. He passed Dale and many feared for their lives, many good archers there were in the city but all of them failed to hit the dragon And so he proceeded to storm Erebor desecrating their sacred halls and amounting himself a pile of treasure so enormous he lay in it like a bed, Thror and his son Thrain II escaped with singed beards, the great kingdom was lost. Eventually the mountain was taken back by Thror's brave grandson Thorin II Oakenshield, who led a party of 13 dwarves, the hobbit Bilbo their burglar, and a wizard named Gandalf. They braved many perils together and came upon the mountain. They teased and riddled Smaug, resulting in him destroying the nearby town of Esgaroth, but the descendends of Girion Lord of Dale still dwelt there and Bard his grandson smote down the beast with his lucky black arrow. After that there was a great battle for the mountain and the gold between elves, men and dwarves led by Dain II, Bard, Thranduil and Thorin II Oakenshield against orcs led by Bolg of the Mountains, son of Azog the Defiler. In the end, the orcs were defeated by the coalition of the good armies, but Thorin was killed and buried deep within the mountain with Orcrist and the Arkenstone upon his breast and Dain II Ironfoot became the King under the Mountain. During the War of the Ring the Lonely Mountain was besieged by the easterlings at about the same time as Minas Tirith was attacked. During the battle Dain Ironfoot was killed and the siege on the Mountain was ended by his son Thorin III Stonehelm Category:Biomes